


日行一善

by sunsetsunrise18



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetsunrise18/pseuds/sunsetsunrise18





	日行一善

日行一善

黄嘉新网恋了。

黄嘉新活了二十多年，谈恋爱的次数屈指可数。中学时代，那张俊脸让多少无知少女魂牵梦萦，送上的情书玫瑰巧克力能塞满一整个书桌。

他就这样在众人灼热的目光里度过了匆忙又难熬的六年，却不曾接受过任何一位的爱意。原因简单，他喜欢同性。

虽然如今平权运动一波未平一波又起，微信好友列表里躺着多个染上彩虹的头像，朋友圈里偶尔也能看到别人发“love is love”之类的话语。可黄嘉新总不能把“我是gay”的标签贴自己脑门上去到处乱闯，更何况他还长了张朋友嘴里“直女天菜”的脸。即使从小到大都不缺人追，可性别都不对。

他也暗恋过，某个男同学，跟他关系极好，一起上课吃饭打游戏，交了女朋友带他去见，咨询他该送什么样的生日礼物。

黄嘉新委屈啊，我想跟你搞对象，你却把我当兄弟。

大学时朋友介绍一个，一表人才，手段高明，没几天就把黄嘉新哄到手。他在甜言蜜语里徜徉了几个月，一颗真心奉上，以为幸福终于敲响门，却被对方酒后吐的真言伤透了心。

“我永远爱你。我以后会结婚，为了给我父母一个交代，但我永远爱你。”

你自己听听你这番话有多荒谬。

黄嘉新走投无路，把希望寄托于网络世界，无意间看到某个同性交友软件的推广，死马当活马医地点击下载。

注册好账号后开始快乐地网上冲浪，没一会儿就有人加他，上来就问：“大1吗？”

黄嘉新礼貌地回复：毕业多年的社畜。

静候数十秒，对方回了个问号。

黄嘉新烦了，把那聊天框叉掉。怎么的，还有年龄歧视啊？谁还没年轻过？再说他也才24岁！多年只是谦虚！哼哼！

黄嘉新玩了许多天那软件，开启了新世界的大门。他也终于搞明白，大1是什么意思。

他认识了好多天南海北的网友，有人是纯粹想跟他进行友好交流，现实世界频频受挫，只能网络缘分一线牵的找个慰藉；有人则动机不纯，聊了几句就要黄嘉新发照片，还说最好不穿衣服。

后者黄嘉新向来都是发一张蜘蛛侠的漫画图过去，再直接拉黑。

黄嘉新知道现在大家性观念都很开放，约炮已是十分常见的事，可他做不到。他觉得还是要互相了解一下才能做到完全地坦诚相待。

这天他认识了个新朋友，黄嘉新头像是个小熊软糖，对方一直在夸黄嘉新可爱，夸着夸着两个人就熟了起来。

黄嘉新很喜欢这位新朋友，新朋友跟他同年同月出生，谈吐之间却比他显得成熟稳重得多，且风趣幽默，常常跟他讲述生活中遇到的趣事，向他分享歌曲和书籍，倾听他在生活中受到的委屈。

黄嘉新都很喜欢，新朋友的一切他都很喜欢。

再后来黄嘉新就恋爱了。他一头栽进了对方的温柔漩涡里，奋力挣扎也逃出不来。太喜欢了，怎么都喜欢，日日夜夜都想跟他靠着这网线构造出的一点联系而肆意畅想天长地久的喜欢。

新朋友变成了男朋友，黄嘉新的男朋友。

然而某天黄嘉新忽然看到男朋友的个人资料上地址那一栏显示他与自己同城。

黄嘉新吓了一跳，心脏扑通扑通飚到每分钟120，他握着手机给男朋友发消息，咬着嘴唇在键盘上逐一输入，“你想跟我见面吗？”

发完后他立即锁定屏幕，躺在床上滚来滚去，一颗心瞬时跳到了嗓子眼，下一秒就要冲出喉咙炸成一朵绚丽的烟花。

黄嘉新机灵得很，明明是他想跟人家见面，却故意把选择权推过去，面上无动于衷，心里早就惊涛骇浪。

听到“叮咚”的一声，黄嘉新正试图挑战高难度瑜伽动作的身体僵住了，他想看又不敢看，下了好大的决心才指纹解锁，像英勇就义似的把手机拿到眼前，定睛一看——

“好啊。”

此时正是穷冬腊月，寒风阵阵，又下了大雪，压倒了外面绿植的脊梁，视线所及之处皆是压抑的灰色。

可黄嘉新的世界开了花，十里春风吹向他。他瞬时跨越过寒冷冬季，迎来了独属于他的春天，一颗心跳出胸腔，不是烟花，是一朵朵艳丽的带着露水的玫瑰。

他沉醉了，抬头望见的不是空白天花板，是璀璨辽阔的星河，细碎地洒落在他仰起的脸上，构成一副美丽的画卷。

有句话叫有情饮水饱，黄嘉新这天是有情大衣暖。

他生活在一座纬度较高的北方内陆城市，冬天多风雪，那风刮在人脸上像刀割一样疼。

可黄嘉新不愿意多穿，站在镜子前换来换去，穿了件薄卫衣外面又套上羊绒大衣，这两件一上身就已经裹得十分严实，里面到底是什么光景谁也看不出。他便怎么都不肯再戴围巾和帽子，觉得会把自己裹成一个大球，整个人又傻又笨拙，不招人喜欢。

为了美丽总要冻人些，于是他从出租车上下来进酒吧那段路跟冷风来了个极致的贴面吻，整张脸都被款待得快要失去知觉。

黄嘉新进去之后按约定在吧台前坐好，点了一杯酒，等待他的男朋友到来。

他心里紧张，网恋这种事对他来说是大姑娘上轿头一回。每听到有人推门，他就要扭过头去看，在望过去的一瞬间好似站在悬崖边，若是跟自己幻想中差得太远，他就要纵身一跃跳下去结束自己的生命。

当然是脑海里的自己跳崖死了，而现实中他只会当做什么没发生过，把酒喝光，趁人不注意再找机会偷偷溜走。

黄嘉新见了几个，差点被吓得心脏骤停，一个健硕得像健身教练，脱下外套后颈隐约露出青色纹身，仿佛下一秒就会左脚后退一步摆出架势说我要打十个；一个年龄大得能当他爸爸，带着眼镜一身教书气，头顶已是稀疏得有些可怜，不像来搞黄昏恋反而像来逮班里不听话逃课的学生。

黄嘉新想，如果他男朋友是这样的人，他立刻要给12315打电话投诉打假。

他幻想过自己的男朋友是什么样子。第一反应是帅哥，年轻帅哥。哪怕颜值不够，腹有诗书气自华也能给他加不少分，反正绝不会是他周围这些平庸的人。

时间一点点流逝，黄嘉新不再像特务一样时不时偷看来人，而是闷着头玩游戏。时不时有人从他身旁穿过，香水味扑进他鼻腔里，配上刚喝光的一杯酒，他有些晕头转向。

怎么还不来呀。

黄嘉新心思全挂在手机上，一分钟刷新好几遍和男朋友的聊天框，盼望能看到丁点的消息。

“你好。”

他抬起头，看到眼前站了个帅哥，年轻帅哥。

是我的男朋友吗？黄嘉新的世界再次春暖花开。

“可以跟你喝一杯吗？”

噢不是的。黄嘉新眼里的光熄灭了，铺天盖地的绿野消失，取而代之的是落了一片白茫茫大地真干净。

他又仔细打量眼前的帅哥，帅，是真的帅，于是他说：“好呀。”

陈宥维诚心逗他，跟他一边喝一边聊，开始了自己的捕猎计划。

“什么？你是…你是干那…那种工作的？”黄嘉新握着酒杯瞪大了眼睛，他终于相信现在挣钱是真的不容易，才会逼得这样好看的帅哥都下海。

“是啊，”陈宥维用手托着腮，头顶的光打在他脸上，衬得他整个人都呈现一种迷人的柔和感，“你要不要点我出台呀？我这个月业绩倒数，达不到指标的话会受惩罚的。”

“什么惩罚啊…”黄嘉新的三观顿时被震碎。年轻帅哥怎么会业绩倒数，怎么还要受惩罚，新时代社会主义法治国家怎么还会出现这种事！

“关小黑屋里禁闭，不给饭吃。”

信息量太大，黄嘉新的脑子处理不过来，死机重启了。

黄嘉新从钱包里掏出十张红钞，红着脸塞进陈宥维手里，“诺，你拿着这些钱，就当是我点你，你有钱了就还我，没钱就…就当我做慈善了吧！”

黄嘉新这人从小不缺钱不缺爱，唯独看不得漂亮的人受伤害。

陈宥维被这剧情的走向打了个措手不及，可他愣了只几秒后，立刻又抢回了主动权。

“我们做这行的也要讲究职业道德。收了钱就要办事，走，咱俩去开房。”

黄嘉新被他拽着胳膊拉起来，他慌了，开、开房？他刚刚日行一善完，怎么一下子要去开房？不对啊！你等一下！不对啊！

“不行！我等的人还没来！我要等人的。”

陈宥维停下动作，笑着问他：“你等了这么久，等来人了吗？你觉得他还会来吗？”

黄嘉新觉得不对，太不对了。自己明明是来网友奔现，怎么忽然一下子变成了嫖娼。

虽然嫖的是个大帅哥，自己算算也并不亏，可这件事从头到尾都透着一种诡异感。

现在他被陈宥维压在床上，对方手已经沾着润滑伸进了自己后穴里，诡异感一下冲到顶峰。

黄嘉新的嘴唇被他叼住啃咬，用力到好像要咬破，轻微的刺痛感传来，他被迫张嘴全部接受，不容拒绝。

对方用指节撑开他的穴口，用力摩挲着敏感内壁，手指逐渐增加。这陌生的感觉让黄嘉新脑子更晕了，他用不多的理智克制住自己，咬住下嘴唇不让呻吟冲出口。

他落在了陈宥维手里，这是他脑海里唯一还清晰的认知。他被陈宥维捉在手里任意亵玩。

胸口处被他啃咬，留下一串印迹，敏感的乳头早就被玩弄得肿胀硬挺，一口咬下去，黄嘉新像被踩住尾巴的猫，弓起身子微微颤抖。

对方操进来时，黄嘉新大腿颤抖，眼泪已经冲出眼眶。他双腿被开到最大，被迫去包容对方异于常人的尺寸，一点点全部吃进去。

穴口被撑到最大，酸麻感顺着尾椎窜上大脑，涨得难受，黄嘉新忍不住发出呜咽声。

“不行…”黄嘉新皱着眉，神情痛苦，“……太、太大了，我难受…”

这才刚开始，黄嘉新就哭了个稀里哗啦，他被哄骗着用手掰着自己的膝盖，迎接陈宥维的冲撞，摇着头求饶，求他慢一点轻一点。

发觉服软不管用后，他就开始骂对方，骂他不要脸，大骗子，所有指责的话全部被对方的顶弄怼回了喉咙里。

陈宥维被他骂着，笑得厉害，将他双腿架到自己腰上，拉他的手去握两个人相连的地方，“宝宝好厉害啊，全部吃进去了。”

黄嘉新羞得脸颊通红，手摸到的地方一片狼藉，自己最隐秘的地方被撑得满满当当，稍微动一下他就忍不住呻吟出声。

没多久他就被操服了，操软了，只能抽抽搭搭地加紧双腿，顺着对方的动作任由别人揉捏。

他整个人瘫软在在陈宥维怀里，下面湿淋淋的，上面的泪水也止不住，大腿内侧被又亲又掐全是青紫，神智已经有些不清楚，只能大张着双腿由着人摆出各种姿势操弄。

他高潮时眼前炸起了烟花，手指攥着身下的床单，叫声戛然而止，大张着嘴喘息，整个人像毛全部竖立起来的小猫，敏感得戳一下都要抖个不停。

陈宥维捧住他的脸，轻柔地亲吻，接着把人调转，逼到墙角，摁着对方的手贴上冰冷的墙壁，膝盖强行分开对方双腿，把臀部贴近自己，接着从后面操进去。

黄嘉新整个人被禁锢住，像被囚住，只能向后挺着腰挨操，带着哭腔的呻吟声也断断续续，连不成整句。

他被操得迷迷糊糊间，终于觉出到底哪里不对劲，技术这么好的牛郎，怎么会业绩倒数呢？

黄嘉新第二天醒来，唯一感觉是痛，太痛了，头痛腰痛腿痛某个难以启齿的地方更痛，像参加男子自由搏击比赛后被人暴力殴打一顿那样的痛。

痛感过后，是乱七八糟的碎片记忆，他费了好长的时间才细细整理出来。

他嫖娼了，上学时的三好学生，毕业后的五好青年黄嘉新，嫖娼了。

将嫖娼的羞耻感暂时从脑海里驱除，他第一反应是去看手机，看看他的男朋友有没有给他发消息。

拿到手机的那一刻，黄嘉新突然很想大哭一场，委屈感不知不觉溢满了他的心房。

黄嘉新长这么大好不容易正儿八经地谈个恋爱，虽然是网恋，可他也付出了许多真心，结果人还没见到他先给人家戴了顶大绿帽子，这怎么说得过去呢？虽然只是一场互不亏欠你情我愿的情色交易，可对他这个感情世界里的小学生来说，这一切都太过了，超出了他的认知范围。

怀着复杂的心情点开那软件，找到跟男朋友的聊天框，冲入眼里的最新一条消息仍然是他自己发的：“你来了吗？”

黄嘉新的心一下子不跳了，世界里的绿色全被秋风染成了枯黄，树叶稀稀碎碎地掉下来，落在地上，人踩上去会发出刺耳的响声。

他被放鸽子了。他失恋了。

陈宥维本来还睡着，忽然听到身边有人哭，那声音很隐忍，却哭得十分真切，让人听了心里也跟着一起不舒服。他睁开双眼一瞧，原来是黄嘉新。

“你怎么了？为什么哭啊？”

黄嘉新的难过本就要克制不住，一听到别人问，胸腔里那堵不住的酸涩一股脑地全冲出来了，“我失恋了——我没有男朋友了——都怪你——”

陈宥维见他眼泪刷刷地掉，赶忙把他搂进怀里，轻轻拍他的背安慰他，“没事没事，我可以做你男朋友啊。”

黄嘉新一把将他推开，用手背胡乱把眼泪擦干，“你放屁！你、你明明是牛郎，怎么能做我男朋友。”

陈宥维知道到了这步实在是瞒不下去，只能不好意思地低下头，“我真是你男朋友。”

可黄嘉新只当陈宥维以为他人傻钱多讹上他了，仍然态度强硬地拒绝：“我昨天只是做慈善，你不要抓住我不放！我很古板的，不会跟牛郎在一起的！你死心吧！”

“……你自己看。”陈宥维找出自己的社交账号，推到黄嘉新眼前给他看。

黄嘉新的世界空白了，春夏秋冬都没有，只是一片空白，他大脑又死机重启了。

啊？他嫖娼对象是他男朋友？还是他男朋友其实是牛郎？

啊？啊？啊？

“大骗子！你原来是牛郎！你骗我！你说你是学金融的！个屁！我杀了你！”黄嘉新抄起枕头就朝陈宥维头上砸去，被欺骗的气愤一下子涌上来，代替了身体上的痛感占据整个大脑。

陈宥维用手去挡，抓住枕头夺下来，跟他解释，“不是的，我不是牛郎，我昨天是逗你玩的。”

“……”黄嘉新的动作停住了，思忖再三后，他想陈宥维伸出了手，“还我钱。”

陈宥维一进去就看见了他的小熊软糖。太特别了，仿佛有道天然结界，将他与别人无形分隔，叫你一眼只能看见他。

他本想直接过去跟他打招呼，又想到这样是否太无趣。于是立刻想出个坏点子，找了个离他较远一些的地方坐下来，暗中观察。

长时间的等待后，小熊软糖似乎坐急了，耐心要被耗得一干二净，他忽然放下手机，扫视周围，视线顺着陈宥维的方向看来。

陈宥维以为要被发现，准备好了在对视的那一刻笑着走向他，却没想到黄嘉新只多看他不到一秒，就又毫不留恋地转向了别人。

陈宥维蒙了。

懵逼过后，心里忽然又生出一个更恶劣的想法。

黄嘉新有男朋友了，一位年轻帅气的投资经理。那一千块钱被陈宥维没有还给他，而是用袋子仔细地封存起来装进一个漂亮的箱子里，留作他们的爱情纪念。

从此之后黄嘉新的世界里只有绿意盎然的春夏，再无岁暮天寒的秋冬。

还有陈宥维。

End.


End file.
